Malgaro
"I.. will... conquer.." - Malgaro Malgaro (Maldon Garon), also known as the Distorter, is the leftover spirit of a very bad child who is possessing a puppet of a popular TV show character, known as the "Bird Gurd". Quite in fact, he isn't biologically a child, but rather the bi-product of the world splitting into 4 dimensions. After everything split and time rerouted itself, he resided with Korb, and manipulatively claimed she was his "mother". He died shortly after by the Omnipresence, but later respawned from possessing the said puppet. Malgaro is a very manipulative, tactical, cold, and envious monster that wants nothing more than to achieve omnipotent consciousness in the world he's been created in. He's willing to go to very dark extents in order to do so, as well. He takes advantage of his surroundings and what everything is composed of in order to get that said way, too. But, he also uses this enhanced sense of power in order to trick others, blackmail others, and worse of all, take advantage of others. Malgaro will stop at nothing to achieve more power than he's already unintentionally been given. However, if Malgaro manages to get access to the other part of him, the gems that compose his world, he can become a very powerful, albeit glitchy entity known as the Distorter. In this state, he's able to transcend any sort of dimensional plane, and even manipulate it in various ways. In a sense, this gives him a very grievous capability, and completely changes his disposition and personality. Luckily, in MAL, Malgaro is completely incapable of getting these crystals. Malgaro represents instability, weakness, or overall negativity in one's mind. He represents the weakness that gets to people, and is let consume over one's mind. His entity is simply just stress, dramaticized. In a sense, he's just one of billions, just in a different interpretation. Backround Info * Malgaro's hypnotic eyes are actually supposed to be composed of his struggles when he was alive. The swirls represent his spirit attempting to show the many pains and hardships throughout its previous life. This, somehow scares the victim into order following (also caused by the hypnotic trance of the swirls) alongside hindering the victim with pained thoughts and lingering headaches. * The glowy parts are Malgaro's signs that he is currently beaming with life, and controlling the body. ** In addition, the glowy wings represent the amount of life force Malgaro currently has. * Malgaro's personality is a mix, very mixed. He can be calm, but then angry, but then assertive. He's a wild card in that situation. But, one thing's for sure. He's manipulative, logical, and cold. Arsenal Malgaro, while being paranormal, is fully capable of bending his body into extreme positions. His spirit, whom created the body from conditions, is able to bend the body and enuse his many sharp teeth by giving himself something much like a snout. Speaking of which, his teeth are how he drains life force. His teeth contain special glands and pieces of his hungry spirit which immediately suck in blood which contain the life force of the victim. And thus bringing back pieces of his spirit. Due to his spirit constantly withering into the Heriotza Realm, he must do this consistently in order for him to continue using his physical form. In addition, the lower amount of spirit he has, the lower amount of energy he has, thus making him overall weaker. His wings don't really work, they just contain his life force. Which is another weakness. If you attack these wings, they spill the life force, and he basically loses more spirit. They do allow him to move more efficiently though, by refracting air much like what normal wings do. Role in Team MAL Malgaro is ressurected, and in full power and is anticipated to be a major role in "Team END - Point of Origin." Malgaro WILL be in "END of the Line," but it is unknown whether or not he has anything important to do with it. Malgaro is one of the backbone characters of the team, or one of the main villians in the group. Trivia * Malgaro has a tear on the right and left edges of his large, gaping jaw. This makes his appearance more menacing, like his smile stretches out much farther, which it can. * Malgaro, ironically enough, was named before Team MAL was even in existence. * He has no weight. * Malgaro has sharp teeth, and an unlimited sized jaw, and he grins a lot. Do the math. * He is one of the only characters in Team MAL who actually has a dangerous motive. * Malgaro's old body is now in possession of Fritz. * He is the main antagonist of "The Truth". Category:FletcherProductions Category:Important Characters Category:Team MAL Category:Original Characters Category:Other Creatures Category:Demonic Beings